L'evaluation
by dnangel007
Summary: Quand Hermione se retrouve a auditionner pour le coeur de Draco apres un defi de Lucius Malefoy que se passe t-il?Comment se debrouillera t-'elle?


**L****a piece etait eclairer et le vent soufflait doucement a travers les rideaux de sa fenetre.Elle etait anxieuse a l'idee de retourner a l'ecole.En effet en cette belle journee etait le commencement d'une nouvelle annee et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un pressentiment que cette annee allait s'averer amusante.Elle,Harry et ron ne se tenait plus ensemble depuis le milieu de l'ete.Harry etant partit en stage au ministere de la magie tandis que ron trop remplit d'orgueuil n'avait pas encore reussit a surmonter le coup lorsqu'Hermione l'avait rejeter.Oui s'etait bien elle,Hermione Granger etudiante a poudlard en derniere annee,rat de bibliotheque agee de 17 ans et toujours celibataire.Elle se promit mentalement de changer pour celebrer sa derniere annee.Elle descendit,prit ses valises et sortit.**

**H****ermione arriva au poudlard express a la derniere minute.Elle eu du mal a trouver un wagon de libre mais finit tout de meme par trouver une place encore deserte.Elle eu a peine le temps de sortir son livre preferer qu'une Jenny essoufler se jeta en face d'hermione.Elle a du courir pour ne pas manquer le train...se dit Hermione.**

**-Mione!T'as pas changer...Dit Jenny decourager.**

**-Ah ben merci ca me fait plaisir de savoir a quel point je suis moche!repondit Hermione sarcastiquement.**

**-T'inquiete pas je ne voulais pas dire que tu etais moche c'est juste que je m'attendait a une Hermione qui a l'air plus de son age.Dit Jenny pas trop sur de ses mots.**

**-Qu'es ce que tu veux dire de mon age?Demanda Hermione.**

**-Ben tu sais...tu as l'air plus d'un ras de bibliotheque arranger comme ca.Dit Jenny.**

**-C'est ca je suis un ras de bibliotheque!Mais je te promet cette annee que je vais changer!S'exclama Hermione.**

**-Alors la j'ai hate de voir ca!Dit Jenny toute anxieuse de voir une toute nouvelle Hermione et la tete des garcons quand le ras de bibliotheque se metamorphosera en vrai femme.**

**L****e poudlard express s'arreta et les 2 filles durent se rendrent a l'ecole en bateau.Malheureusement Hermione arriva tremper au chateau car une certaine Jenny eu la bonne idee de la pousser dans l'eau pour blaguer...**

**Cette annee Hermione etait prefet en chef et devait donc partager sa chambre avec son pire ennemi de toujours.Oui vous l'aurai deviner,Draco Malefoy en personne!Elle entra dans la piece apres avoir dit le mot de passe et se retrouva toute tremper devant Draco et mr.Malefoy...Lucius la devisagea et ria sarcastiquement tout en s'approchant d'elle il lui dit:-Je donne une audition pour trouver la fille ideale pour mon fils peut-etre aimerais-tu t'inscrire...Sang de bourbe.**

**-Oh la fille ideale?Vous voulez dire arrogante,egocentrique et vicieuse?Dit t'elle sarcastiquement.**

**Lucius lui lanca un regard noir.**

**-Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'aurais aucune chance de toute facon.Lanca t'il.**

**-Je voudrais bien voir ca!Lanca t'elle.**

**-Bien!Dans ce cas tu n'auras qu'a tenter ta chance et je serai la bien sur a regarder le desastreux spectacle qui se passera...-Dit Lucius.**

**Sur ce il partit laissant les 2 prefets en chef seul.**

**-Tu vas vraiment y aller?Demanda Draco.**

**-J'en sais rien.Dit Hermione.**

**-Tu n'as aucune chance de toute facon.Dit t'il.**

**-Comme si j'avais envie d'en avoir une pour etre prit avec toi apres!Repliqua t'elle.**

**Il s'approcha d'elle et elle eu le reflexe elle aussi d'avancer et il lui dit:**

**-Bien j'ai hate de voir comment une sang de bourbe peut agir en sang pure.**

**Il se retourna et partit dans sa chambre.**

**H****ermione se reveilla le lendemain,une Jenny la regardant...Hermione cria.-Jenny!Tu m'as fais peur qu'es ce que tu fais la?**

**-Ben quoi j'ai appris la nouvelle eh eh!Ria Jenny.**

**-La nouvelle?Demanda Hermione se doutant de la reponse.**

**-Bah le fait que tu vas auditionner pour prouver que tu es la femme ideale pour Malefoy!S'exclama t'elle.**

**-WOW!MINUTE PREMIEREMENT CE N'EST PAS POUR MALEFOY QUE JE VAIS''PEUT-ETRE''PARTICIPER A CES AUDITIONS DEBILES C'EST CAR LUCIUS MALEFOY M'A LANCER UN DEFI DISANT QUE JE NE SERAIS PAS A LA HAUTEUR.Hermione dit cela d'une traite.**

**Jenny etait figer et pouffa de rire puis lui dit:**

**-Bien alors je vais t'aider a devenir comme une sang pure!J'ai une amie de famille qui pourrait tres bien t'aider!Et avant que Hermione n'aie pu dire un mot,Jenny etait deja partit en courant chercher son ''amie''.**

**E****lle arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagner de Macgonnagal.-Et si on commencait votre metamorphose mademoiselle Granger.Dit Macgonnagal.**

**C'est ainsi que Hermione se retrouva a lire des magasines de mode recents.Elle se fit dire par Macgonnagal de choisir de nouvelles tenues.Ces magasines pouvaient coudre le vetement des que son acheteur disait qu'il le voulait.Elle choisit alors une camisole noir a dentelles,une jupe au genoux noir,un veston noir en cuir et des bottes aux genoux en cuir.Habiller comme cela Hermione etait vraiment magnifique.-Tu caches vraiment bien ta veritable apparence mione!Ria Jenny envieuse des courbes de son amie.Jenny la coiffa d'un degrader et lissa ses cheveux.Macgonnagal la maquilla non pas comme une vieille dame mais bien comme une jeune femme!Du gloss beige,un fard a paupiere beige,un fard a joue rose pale et du mascara noir,elle etait vraiment resplendissante comme ca.-Maintenant si on allait demander un avis masculin.Dit macgonnagal en poussant Hermione hors de la piece dans la piece ou se trouvait Draco.**

**Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite puisqu'il etait en train d'ecrire mais l'orsqu'il la vit il en echappa sa plume.-Granger...?Demanda t'il peu sur de ce qu'il voyait ou s'il hallucinait.-Non tu n'hallucine pas Malefoy.Dit t'elle comme si elle avait lut dans ses pensees.-Mission number 1 accomplit!S'exclama Jenny ravit visiblement du resultat.Les 3 filles sortirent et s'en allerent dejeuner laissant un Draco encore surprit et qui commencait a se demander pourquoi son professeure etait la aussi.**

**L****e jour d'apres ce fut une lecon de chant par Macgonnagal qui se revela avoir une voix surprenante.-Une dame de classe se doit de pouvoir calmer les gens grace a sa voix.C'est pourquoi les cours de chants sont necessaires mademoiselle Granger.Je vous pris veuillez chantez cette chanson.**

**Hermione se mit alors a chanter a voix tres basse.**

**-Plus fort miss Granger!Ordonna Macgonnagal.**

**C'est pas ma faute si elle est sourde... pensa Hermionne.**

**L****e lendemain Hermione n'avait plus de voix.Elle passa la journee a ecrire ce qu'elle voulait dire dans un carnet et tout le monde la taquinait avec les auditions.**

**Dans l'apres midi elle du suivre un cours de danse.Macgonnagal fit danser Hermione avec rogue...Il etait peu enthousiaste et les 2 etaient quelque peu mal a l'aise mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait du talent.Rogue lui donnait de bons conseils et la placait dans les bonnes positions pour lui faciliter la tache.Elle jura qu'il fit expres quelques fois de lui ecraser les pieds en dansant mais elle n'y fit pas attention.Durant la semaine Draco la trouvait de plus en plus changer au fil des jours.Elle avait raccourcit sa jupe d'uniforme,deboutonner un peu sa blouse et lousser un peu sa cravate rouge et or.Elle s'etait mise soudainement a cuisiner et il n'ausait pas y gouter en pretextant qu'il deviendrait surement malade de manger ca mais elle s'ameliorait.**

**L****es oiseaux chanterent annoncant un nouveau matin.Ils reveillerent la belle endormit dans ses draps.Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et s'etira doucement.Enfin le grand jour...Souffla t'elle a voix basse.-DEBOUT MISS GRANGER!Cria Macgonnagal en entrant dans sa chambre suivit de Rogue et de Jenny.-Il faut se rendre au manoir des Malefoy.Dit jenny.**

**-Mr.Draco est deja partit,il vous souhaite bonne chance.Souffla Rogue quand elle passa a coter de lui.Elle le remercia et tout les 4 apres avoir fait bagages partirent en route pour le manoir Malefoy.**

**L****e trajet fut long.Jenny s'etait endormis sur l'epaule d'Hermione et Rogue ronflait tandis que Macgonnagal le regardait avec des gros yeux et parlait de ses mauvaises manieres.Le tableau fit rire Hermione tout bas et elle tourna sa tete vers la fenetre.Elle n'arrivait pas a dormir elle,elle etait bien trop nerveuse.**

**Soudain le carosse arriva devant un grand manoir entourer de terrains verts et de roses blanches.La grille s'ouvrit et le cocher annonca que le trajet etait terminer.Ils descendirent et un serviteur vint a leur rencontres.Il prit leur valises et les menerent a leurs chambres.Hermione vit plusieurs filles deja sur place certaines tres belles mais Hermione remarqua qu'elles avaient toutes l'air de manquer de cerveau.Hermione alla dans sa chambre et se prepara,elle devait etre prete pour les auditions.Bien sur ce n'etait pas Lucius Malefoy le juge mais bien sa femme!**

**Il voulait surement pas avoir le trouble de s'en occuper lui meme.Bof ca me donne une chance de plus!Mais bon pour Malefoy...Pensa t'elle.**

**L****e soir arriva et chacune receverent un numero celui d'Hermione etait le 5.En tout alors qu'elle faisait la file qui menait a la porte du grand salon elle put compter 21 jeunes femmes.-NUMERO 4!ENTREZ!s'ecria la voix de Lucius Malefoy.Hermione devint de plus en plus nerveuse.-TU NE SAIS DONC PAS CHANTER UN MINIMUM!DEHORDS!S'ecria encore une fois la voix severe de Lucius Malefoy.La fille sortit en larmes du salon et ce fut le tour d'Hermione.Voyez vous les auditions se passaient en elimination.La femme de Lucius gardait 10 femmes a la fin de la journee et la journee suivante 5 femmes et la journee d'apres,elle determinait la gagnante celon sa preferer.Hermione entra lentement en remontant la tete dans le salon et fit face a Lucius Malefoy et sa femme ainsi qu'a Draco tous assis sur un divan.Pfff elle est venu.Pensa Lucius.Hermione avait enfiler une magnifique robe verte longue jusqu'a terre,le dos nue et un leger decolleter.Ses cheveux etaient remonter en un chignon avec quelques meches pendantes sur son visage et des petites fleurs blanches dans ses cheveux.Superbe...Se surprit a penser Draco.**

**-Bien commencons!S'exclama la femme de Lucius.Tu vas chanter cette chanson.Elle lui tendis alors une feuille avec les paroles que Hermione reconnu tout de suite.-C'est ma preferer.Dit en souriant la femme.Hermione se mordit la levre,draco ria a voix basse de sa nervositer.Il fut un long moment de silence.Hermione hesita puis regarda Lucius qui se mit a rire mechamment puis elle prit soudainement son courage a 2 mains et dechira la feuille ou etaient les paroles.-Vous abandonnez deja miss Granger?Demanda Lucius sarcastiquement.Draco quand a lui fut surprit de son acte.-Non je n'abandonne pas.Dit-elle.Lucius eu un regard interrogateur.Soudain elle se mit a chanter les paroles parfaitement avec une voix etonnante et romantique.On aurait dit la voix d'un ange.Les filles qui faisaient la file s'etaient maintenant assembler dans la porte pour la voir chanter la chanson ****I'm kissing you ****de Des'ree.Macgonnagal en arriere suivait la scene et souriait.**

**pride can stand a thousand trivals,**

**The strong will never fall,**

**But watching stars without you,**

**my soul cry,**

**heaving heart is full of pain,**

**oh,oh the aching,**

**cause i'm kissing you oh,**

**I'm kissing you oh,**

**Touch me deep,pure and true,**

**gift to me forever,**

**cause i'm kissing you oh,**

**i'm kissing you oh**

**Where are you now?**

**Where are you now?**

**Cause i'm kissing you,**

**I'm kissing you oh.**

**Elle avait chanter ca avec tant d'emotions que son public en pleurait presque.Lucius referma vite sa bouche et reprit un air indifferent puis sa femme dit:Superbe chant!**

**-Je vous remercie madame.Dit t'elle poliment.Draco fut surprit de son langague maintenant plus distinguer quoi qu'elle etait deja polie.**

**Lucius lui dit alors:-La prochaine etape consiste a faire le menage.Il souriait diaboliquement.Draco comprit bien a quoi menait son jeu mais Hermione le savait deja...Les sangs pures ne font pas le menage ce sont les elfs de maisons qui le font.**

**-****V****euillez me pardonner monsieur mais j'ai pu comprendre que vous vouliez que MOI je fasse le menage?Une femme distinguer se doit de laisser le travail au elfs de maison vous le savez bien voyons!Dit t'elle contente de sa phrase.Lucius ragea et Draco ria a voix basse.-Oui bien sur je plaisantais voyons...Dit Lucius.**

**La prochaine etape consiste a remplir un examen sur vos connaissances.Hermione sachant que s'etait la sa matiere forte''l'ecole''elle n'eu pas peur du tout de pouvoir passer a la prochaine etape et de plus elle avait bien etudier malgrer elle la magie noir au cas ou car les sang purs sont souvent adeptes de la magie noir.Elle repondit sous les yeux attentifs des autres et rendit son examen.Lucius verifia et malgrer lui du admettre qu'en magie noir elle s'y connaissait.Il en etait presque admiratif si ce n'aurait pas ete de son orgueuil et de sa fierter en jeu.-C'est bien. lui dit t'il en lui rendant son examen.**

**-Vous pouvez aller vous reposer maintenant.Dit la femme de Lucius.**

**Hermione regarda Rogue fier d'elle pour ses reponses en magie noir et il lui fit un clin d'oeil en guise de felicitation.Hermione lui sourit et sortit vite de la piece,la tete haute et un grand sourire aux levres qui en fit rager plus d'une.**

**C****oucher sur son lit,Draco se mordit la levre repensant a Hermione.Il ne savait pourquoi mais il l'avait trouver irresistible pendant qu'elle chantait.Elle avait bien changer il devait admettre et depuis toujours il l'admirait secretement pour ses capaciter scolaire mais pour jamais au monde il ne l'admettrait car son pere ne lui permettrait pas.**

**Flashback**

**-Si tu rencontre des sangs de bourbes tu ne leur touche meme pas!Cria Lucius Malefoy.-Bien pere.Repondit Draco.Draco etait a terre suite au sort endoloris de son pere.Il etait plier par la douleur et se maudissait interieurement d'etre aussi faible.Fin du flashbackApres tout il n'a jamais ete comme lui,a l'interieur il n'avait rien contre les sangs de bourbes.**

**Draco se releva et ouvrit sa porte au meme moment ou Hermione ouvrait la sienne...en face de celle de son ennemi de toujours!**

**-Mon dieu...beguaya t-elle.**

**-Granger tu peux m'appeler Draco tu sais!Dit t-'il sarcastiquement.**

**-Reve toujours Malefoy!Repliqua t-'elle.**

**Draco soupira alors qu'elle referma sa porte.Ces moments quotidiens il les aimaient car il entrait en contact avec elle mais il aurait aimer qu'elle sache qu'il n'etait pas comme elle le pensait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.**

**A****u milieu de la soiree Draco se reveilla en entendant des reniflements.Il jura que cela venait de la chambre d'Hermione et il cogna a sa porte.**

**-Hermione ca va?Demanda t-'il inquiet.**

**-Vas t-'en!Cria t-'elle.**

**-Pourquoi tu pleures?Demanda Draco.**

**-Pourquoi tu voudrais le savoir?Repliqua t-'elle.**

**Il ouvrit la porte et la vit,la ecraser a terre pleurant son dos accoter sur son lit.**

**Il s'assit a coter d'elle et lui prit le menton et la tourna vers lui.**

**-Je n'ai rien contre toi tu sais.Avoua t-'il.**

**Hermione fut surprise de la soudaine declaration.**

**-Je t'admire meme depuis toujours de tenir si souvent le coup et d'etre bonne a tout.J'aimerais si je le pouvais etre un de tes amis toujours a tes coter mais mon pere me tuerait.C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas te traiter comme j'aimerais te traiter reellement.Je t'apprecie pourtant.Les mots etaient venu a Draco naturellement.**

**Hermione avait cesser de pleurer et le fixait intensement.Draco sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement et soudain la main toujours sous son menton,il l'embrassa tendrement.**

**-Fait tout pour gagner cette audition!Dit t-'il en sortant rapidement de la chambre.Hermione sous le choc n'avait pas bouger mais etait a present tres calme bizarrement.Un poid lui semblait etre oter ca lui faisait du bien.Les 2 s'endormirent en pensant au baiser.**

**L****e lendemain matin Hermione s'habilla et sortit dejeuner en bas.**

**Il etait encore tres tot donc aucune fille n'etait encore descendu.Elle s'assit et un elf de maison lui apporta des oeufs et du bacon avec des toasts.**

**-Tu es bien matinal.Hermione se retourna pour faire face a la mere de Draco debout a coter d'elle.**

**-Bon..bonjour madame.Dit t-'elle gentiment.**

**-Dit moi,quel est ta relation avec mon fils?Demanda t-'elle.**

**-Pardon?Dit Hermione.**

**-Voyons pas de gene entre nous j'ai bien vue comment il te regardait et a quel point tu avais envie de gagner cette audition!Je sais que tu n'es pas une sang pure mais quel courage!S'exclama la femme souriante a pleine dent.**

**-Merci madame.Remercia Hermione.**

**La femme lui souhaita bonne chance et s'en alla.**

**Elle ne doit pas avoir grand monde a qui parler d'habitude...se dit Hermione.**

**L'****apres midi arriva rapidement et se fut au tour de la demonstration de danse.**

**-Vous allez danser avec mon fils!Annonca la femme.**

**-Bien madame.Dit Hermione.**

**Les 2 se trouvaient a present face a face et se rememorrant la scene du baiser,il rougirent et se sentirent mal a l'aise.**

**Draco s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille l'entrainant pres de lui.Il etaient si proche que leur souffle se melaient.Les 2 dansaient comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.S'etait quasiment magique...La mere eu un sourire malicieux alors que Lucius grogna a voix basse.Il ne pouvait pas la laisser gagner.**

**La danse prit fin et les 2 se separerent a contre volonter.Hermione sortit et referma la porte derriere elle.**

**-Mais qu'es ce qui m'arrive tout d'un coup...**

**D****raco regardait les etoiles dans le ciel sur son balcon.Soudain une pluie d'etoiles filantes traversa le ciel.**

**-Hermione!Cria t-'il.**

**Hermione sortit de sa chambre et le vit la devant sa porte.Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la guida jusqu'a son balcon.Elle etait sur le point de repliquer quand elle appercut la pluie d'etoiles filantes.-Fait un voeu dit t'il.**

**-Mais je ne sais pas quoi demander!Dit t-'elle.**

**-Tout ce que tu voudras.Repondit t-'il.**

**Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'une etoile passait.**

**Q****uelques minutes passerent puis elle ouvrit les yeux.Draco l'encercla par derriere de ses bras et la serra contre lui.Elle sentait a present la chaleur de son souffle dans son cou.Elle se sentait en securiter...comme ca.Draco s'attendait a ce qu'elle le repousse mais au contraire il sentit sa main venir se poser sur la sienne sur son ventre et il accota sa tete sur son epaule.Hermione releva la tete un peu et il releva la sienne et se fixant dans les yeux ils s'embrasserent.Doucement,lentement comme si le temps s'avait arreter pour eux.Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le balcon regardant le lever du soleil.Ils en etaient a present certains tout les 2.Ces sentiments qu'ils partageait ne pouvait etre ignorer.Ils en avaient besoin tout les 2 d'avoir pres de soi l'autre avec eux pour toujours.Es ce que ces sentiments etaient nees du jour au lendemain?ils n'en savaient rien mais ils s'avaient qu'aujourdhui plus rien ne pourraient les separer.**

**La femme de Lucius Malefoy a sa fenetre,regardait les 2 tourteraux et soupira.**

**-Lucius n'aimera pas ca.**

**L****e jour arriva et les 2 se reveillerent.Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux tout en la gardant pres de lui encore.**

**-Je te promet que je ferai en sorte que mes bras ne puisse enlacer que toi.Mon coeur t'appartient ma princesse.Il l'embrassa passionnement et elle repondit a son baiser.Depuis quand l'aimait t-'elle autant.Elle aurait pu en mourrir rien ne lui aurait deranger en autant qu'elle soit a ses coter.**

**-Je resterai toujours pres de toi.Dit t-'elle.Draco surprit sourit et l'enlaca fort.**

**L****a derniere audition arriva et Hermione avait retrouver sa nervositer.calme toi Hermione ca va bien aller.Essaya t-'elle de se convaincre.Elle avait ete garder dans les finalistes,ils ne restaient maintenant plus que 3 filles,Hermione et 2 autres jeunes filles.**

**L'audition suivante etait de monter a cheval.Hermione resta figer.Elle ne pouvait pas...Vraiment pas...-NUMERO 3!Cria la voix de Lucius dans le jardin.Hermione eu peur en voyant le cheval.Draco remarqua vite la peur de son amour et se demanda pourquoi.Il remarqua l'expression de son pere.Il se posait des questions.Hermione regarda fixement le cheval.**

**Flashback**

**Hermione avait 10 ans.**

**-Aller grand pere plus vite!Plus vite!Dit la petite Hermione.**

**-Plus vite?d'accord!Ria le grand pere.**

**soudain le grand pere eu un malaise,tomba en bas du cheval.**

**-Grand pere?GRAND PERE!Cria Hermione en pleurant.**

**Le lendemain elle assista au funeraille de son grand pere et ne rembarqua plus jamais sur un cheval depuis.**

**Fin du flashback**

**-Alors vous montez miss Granger?Ria Lucius mechamment.**

**La femme de Lucius s'avanca pres d'elle,elle savait que ce qu'elle lui avait raconter ne lui avait pas fait plaisir.L'amour entre ces 2 la etaient impossible.Hermione eu un malaise en embarquant sur la scelle du cheval.Un grand cheval noir comme celui ou elle etait monter avec son grand-pere.Elle avait peur,terriblement peur.Le cheval se mit a courir soudainement,Lucius lui avait lancer un sort.Le cheval accelera,Hermione trembla,lacha prise et s'evanouie.**

**Avant de sombrer dans le noir totale elle entendit la voix de Draco criant desesperement -HERMIONE!HERMIONE!**

**Puis des reniflements,es ce qu'il pleurait?Draco pleurer?Pourquoi pleurait t-'il?Sa tete lui faisait mal.Elle se reveilla lentement...**

**Q****uelque chose tenait sa main fermement.Elle se releva et appercut la endormit a coter d'elle,Draco Malefoy.Il tenait sa main et il etait couvert de bleus.**

**-Draco?Souffla t-'elle.**

**Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement et se releva un peu.**

**-Hermione?Hermione!Et il se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer.**

**-Qu'es ce qu'il t'es arriver?Demanda t-'elle inquiete.**

**-Tout vas bien ma belle,tout vas bien.Dit t-'il.**

**-Qu'es ce qui s'est passer?Demanda t-elle encore.**

**Draco lui embrassa le dessus de la main et la colla a sa joue fermant les yeux.**

**-Rien ne nous separera maintenant.Dit t-'il une larme coula sur sa joue.**

**-Tu veux dire que tu as parler a ton pere?!S'exclama Hermione.**

**-Oui maintenant je n'ai plus peur de rien,je veux tout affronter avec toi.Repondit Draco.Elle l'embrassa puis ils se regarderent.Draco fit glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches lui enlevant son chandail.Hermione deboutonna sa chemise blanche lentement et embrassa son torse.Il passerent des heures ainsi a ne se soucier de rien dans les bras l'un de l'autre.Ils firent l'amour passionnement.**

**L****e lendemain d'un regard entendu ils partirent ensemblent loin de tout,loin des obstacles a leur amour.Ils n'avaient besoin que l'un l'autre et rien d'autre.**

**- Certains disent qu'ils les auraient vue en compagnie de Jenny Weasley,d'autre disent qu'ils n'ont jamais reapparut et sont partit sur une ile deserte,d'autre qu'ils ont eu des enfants mais tout ce que l'on sait c'est que pour toujours,aujourd'hui et demain encore,on parlera encore d'eux.**

**-Harry ferme ton journal tu as du travail!Dit Jenny.**

**Harry referma son journal et ria.**

**-Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ils seraient ensemble a ce point.Dit Harry.**

**Jenny lui souria.Beau changement mione.Elle s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry et l'embrassa.**

**Fin.**


End file.
